Nobody Knows the Trubel I've Seen
|season = 3 |number = 19 |epnumber = 63 |prodcode = 319 |image = 319-Trubel attacked by Lausenschlange and Klaustreich.gif |airdate = April 25, 2014 |viewers = 4.39 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'Hawaii Five-0', 'Blue Bloods', 'Last Man Standing' & 'Shark Tank' Adjusted Up; 'Grimm, 'Hannibal' & 'Dateline' Adjusted Down |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Norberto Barba |co-stars = Jacqueline Toboni as Trubel John Srednicki as Deputy Medical Examiner Dan Kremer as Frederick Renard Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Trubel's Machete |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2014 = X }} "'}} is the nineteenth episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the sixty-third episode overall. It first aired on April 25, 2014 on NBC. Press Release A LETHAL NEW PRESENCE COMES TO PORTLAND – JACQUELINE TOBONI, C. THOMAS HOWELL AND ALEXIS DENISOF GUEST STAR -- Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) investigate a dangerous female suspect (guest star Jacqueline Toboni) leaving a trail of Wesen in her wake. Elsewhere, Adalind (Claire Coffee) takes measures into her own hands, even if that means forging a dangerous alliance. Bitsie Tulloch, Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Philip Anthony Rodriguez also guest stars. Synopsis Captain Renard sits at a table alone in a bar, finishing off a drink as he looks at a napkin with Diana's name written on it. He crumples the napkin and leaves the bar. He starts walking to his vehicle, and unbeknownst to him, Weston Steward gets out of his vehicle after Renard walks by. He pulls out a gun and is just about to shoot Renard when he is cutoff by a bus. Many people get off the bus and Weston loses track of Renard. By the time he spots Renard again, Renard is in his vehicle driving away. Nick and Juliette are in their home talking about where Kelly and Diana could be. They continue talking about how Diana is going to be as she gets older when there is a knock at the door. Nick answers the door to Adalind, who says she needs Nick's help. She tells Nick that Renard gave Diana to Viktor, and Nick tries to act like he doesn't know anything. Adalind tells Nick he has to get his mom out of jail and says she doesn't care that Kelly killed her mom because it was probably her fault anyway. Nick tells Adalind that Kelly was released a couple hours ago and already left town and he has no idea where she went. Adalind tells Nick that he has to help her get Diana back then. Juliette walks up to Adalind and says if the Royals have her baby, they won't be in Portland anymore, causing Adalind to woge. She angrily says she isn't giving up her baby and storms out of the house after Nick says there is nothing they can do. A girl walks down the side of a quiet road as a truck slowly drives past her and pulls over in front of her. She continues walking by it, but the two men in the truck, Kirk and Richard, get out. They run up behind her saying they were just trying to give her a ride. They grab her and knock her down. They drag her away from the road as she screams and tries to get away. They both woge and attack as blood splatters nearby. Renard pulls into the parking garage of his condo building, and Adalind steps in front of him, causing him to slam on his breaks. Renard gets out of his car, and Adalind tells him to get Diana back. Renard says he can't, which causes Adalind to woge and then shove Renard back, making him hit the front of his vehicle. He woges, and Adalind says she hates him and hits him in the face, leaving three scratch marks behind. She tries to hit him again, but Renard grabs her hand and says he doesn't blame her for hating him. They both retract, and Adalind calmly tells Renard to help her. Renard says he doesn't know how, and Adalind says, "Figure it out because one day I'll stop crying." The next day, Wu shows Nick and Hank to the bodies of Kirk and Richard. They notice three sets of footprints, but there are two bodies and only one set of drag marks. Wu scans both victims' fingerprints and look at their police records. Nick tells Wu to get their next-of-kin. Monroe and Rosalee are at home working on recycling as Monroe tells Rosalee about what happened when they took the baby back at the airport. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. Monroe looks and sees that it is Adalind. When Monroe opens the door, Adalind goes to Rosalee to tell her that Diana was taken from her and hugs Rosalee. Nick and Hank go talk to Kirk's brother. After they tell him they found Kirk and Richard's bodies, Kirk's brother woges into a Lausenschlange and sees that Nick is a Grimm. He immediately accuses Nick of killing Kirk and Richard. Once he calms down, he tells Nick and Hank that he doesn't know where Kirk's truck is, but he drove off in it the night before. Kirk's brother says Richard was a Klaustreich, and nobody could have taken on Kirk and Richard and lived to tell about it. He then looks at Nick and says, "Except maybe you." In a hotel room, the girl who Kirk and Richard attacked wakes up. She sits at a table with Kirk and Richard's wallets and takes the money out. She then takes off her clothes to take a shower, revealing scars on her back and shoulders. Nick and Hank are at the precinct looking up more known associates of Kirk and Richard when Nick gets a call from Monroe telling him that Adalind is at his house. Nick tells Monroe to try to keep her there until they can figure out what to do. Wu comes over to Nick and Hank, telling them that Kirk's truck was found abandoned, so Nick ends the call with Monroe. Monroe then tells Rosalee what Nick said. Rosalee isn't real pleased and warns Monroe that Adalind has her powers back, and if she finds out he had something to do with giving the baby away, she won't be happy. Rosalee brings Adalind a drink to help her rest despite Adalind saying she doesn't want to rest. Rosalee says she needs to go to the spice shop, but she isn't leaving until Adalind falls asleep. Nick and Hank look through Kirk's truck for evidence. Hank finds a french fry that is still in pretty good shape, but there are no bags or wrappers around, and he and Nick don't think Kirk and Richard are that clean, so Hank has Wu figure out if there are any fast food restaurants between there and the crime scene that serve that type of fry. At Kronenberg Castle, Viktor talks to Rispoli as they walk through the castle about how they should have been able to get the baby from Renard without losing two more Verrat. Rispoli brings up the fact that someone must have told the Resistance where they would be, and Viktor says they need to figure out who the woman with Renard and Nick was. When Viktor and Rispoli enter a room, they are surprised to see King Frederick waiting. Rispoli leaves so the King and Viktor can talk. The King asks Viktor if they know which of his sons is the baby's father yet, and Viktor says they can't be sure until they have the child. The King tells Viktor the child must be raised within the walls of the castle, otherwise one day the castle will fall. He then gives Viktor a thinly-veiled warning, saying that "bloody changes" will occur before he ever allows anything like that to happen, but he also tells Viktor that he trusts he'll succeed and tells him not to worry. Renard looks at Weston's file in his office when Nick comes in. Nick informs the Captain that Adalind is at Monroe's house and that she also visited his own house the night before. Renard shows Nick the scratches on his face and says she visited him too. Nick says maybe he should try to talk to her, and Renard says if she ever found out the baby is with Kelly, she'll never stop looking. Renard goes on to say it's better she thinks Viktor has her because even if she contacts Viktor, she won't believe him if he says he doesn't have the baby. Renard then asks Nick what they should do with Weston. He tells Nick that Weston hasn't shown up for work and hasn't communicated with anyone. Renard then tells him he thinks he saw Weston on the streets last night, and Nick suggests that he has gone rogue. Hank knocks and comes in to tell them that Wu has surveillance on the suspect. Wu says of the twelve restaurants he checked, only two have the style of fry they were looking for, so he pulled surveillance on both restaurants and found the truck. They are all surprised by who is driving as she doesn't look very old. Nick sits at his desk and wonders what kind of female Wesen could take on a Lausenschlange and a Klaustreich, and he suggests to Hank they should talk to Monroe. In a store, the murder suspect puts on a pair of boots. She goes to a dressing room acting like she wants to see how the boots look with a pair of pants, but instead, she sets paper on fire and leaves the store with the boots still on as the fire alarm goes off. Unbeknownst to her, a gangbanger girl follows her out of the store. The gangbanger follows for a little while before confronting the suspect about stealing the boots and tells her to give her the boots. The suspect pulls out a knife, and the gangbanger woges into a Skalengeck and attacks. The suspect gets hit over a bench, causing her to drop her knife. Both girls get multiple hits on each other before the gangbanger tries to go for the knife. The suspect pulls the gangbanger away by her shoe, but the shoe comes off and the gangbanger grabs the knife. A jogger runs by and sees the girls fighting, so he calls 911. The suspect avoids multiple knife attacks and grabs the gangbanger's arm. She manages to get the knife away and then slashes and stabs the gangbanger multiple times before running away covered in blood. Monroe puts a blanket over Adalind as she sleeps when Nick and Hank arrive. Monroe quietly answers the door. Nick tells him they have a Wesen problem, and Monroe asks if they can talk at the trailer because it's "better to leave sleeping Hexenbiests lie." On the way to the trailer, Monroe is impressed that someone would take on a Klaustreich and a Lausenschlange alone. Hank asks what kind of Wesen she could be, and Monroe suggests a Augapfel-Aushacken, Fétide Taillader, or maybe a Sangrienta Manos. Nick gets a call informing him of the attacked gangbanger girl and that she is still alive. Nearby, the suspect gets rid of her sunglasses and zips up her jacket to hide the blood on her. When Nick, Hank, and Monroe arrive to the crime scene, Monroe stays in the car while the two detectives are led to the gangbanger girl by Wu as paramedics try to save her. They are unsuccessful, but before she dies, Nick sees her briefly woge into her Skalengeck form. Adalind wakes up to a knock at the door. Once she realizes no one else is home, she gets up to answer the door. She is happily surprised to see that it is Renard, who has Diana in his arms. Renard starts to hand the baby to Adalind, but he hands her to Viktor, which causes Adalind to scream and wake up from her nightmare. As soon as she wakes up, she grabs the phone and dials a number. At the castle, Viktor is telling Rispoli he wants to know everything there is about Nick, but not to put surveillance on him so he isn't alarmed. Viktor is informed that Adalind is calling, and Viktor says he will take the call. Adalind apologizes for everything and pleads for her baby, saying she'll do anything even if she has to come back to Europe. Viktor looks at Rispoli, surprised that Adalind thinks they have the child still. Viktor tells Adalind he'll think about it and tells her to call back later. Adalind sits on the couch, woges, and says she is done crying. The suspect arrives back to her hotel, where the manager tells her she needs to pay up if she is going to stay another day because it's past check out. The suspect walks up the stairs and says she is leaving. The manager looks at the flyer on the bulletin board and realizes she is the wanted suspect, so he calls the police. The suspect starts to take a shower to wash off the blood before she ends up sitting in the shower, sobbing. Back at the crime scene, the gangbanger girl's body is taken away as Monroe walks up to Nick and Hank. Monroe can smell that she is a Skalengeck, but he says he can't smell any other Wesen nearby, but that could mean the suspect is disguising her scent similar to how people can hide their scent from Blutbaden using Wolfsbane. Wu runs up and tells them about the hotel manager's tip. Wu sees Monroe and mentions he hasn't seen him since the zombie problem. Nick, Hank, and Monroe head towards the hotel to try to find the suspect. In her hotel room, the suspect finishes packing up before she leaves. Near the hotel, Nick, Hank, and Monroe spot the suspect walking away. Nick gets out of the car to get behind her while Hank drives past her to block her off. The suspect slides over the top of the car as Monroe is getting out, causing him to woge. When the suspect sees him, she pulls out her machete and attacks. Nick tackles her to the ground, causing her to drop the machete, but she tries hitting Nick, who blocks his face until Hank pulls her off. She tries to get away as Nick grabs her too, and Monroe shocks Nick by telling him that she is a Grimm. Hank handcuffs the girl as she continues to try to get away and threatens the trio. Hank puts her in the back of the car, and Nick sits by her to try to explain things to her about what a Grimm and Wesen are. Nick tells Hank to just drive, and Nick asks the suspect questions about what her name is, but when she won't talk, Nick tells Hank just to take her in. Viktor is sitting in front of his fireplace when Adalind calls back. Viktor continues to make her think he has Diana still, and after mentioning that her powers were taken from her, he says, "It's time to return the favor. You have the blood of the Grimm in you. That makes him vulnerable." Nick and Hank look up the suspect's police record and find out her name is Theresa Rubel. They find out she was born in New York City and that she has committed a lot of crimes for someone who is only 21. While Nick goes through Theresa's items, he finds a notebook with drawings of Wesen and notes around the images. Nick goes to talk to Theresa in the holding cell and talks to her about her drawings. He tells her he is going to take her out of the cell to show her something, but if she tries anything, she'll be booked for murder. He gives her the notebook and puts handcuffs on her. Nick and Hank bring Theresa to the trailer, and when she refuses to go into the trailer with them, Nick goes in and grabs one of the Grimm diaries to show her. Hank takes off her handcuffs and Nick hands her the book. As soon as she opens the book, she starts flipping through it, seeing things similar to what she has been seeing. She asks, "What is this?" and Nick tells her it's the truth. Nick tells her there is more in the trailer, and she quickly goes in and starts going through another Grimm diary. Nick tells her it's his truth too and that he sees what she does. She doesn't believe him at first, but he reiterates that he can see everything in those books, and he says he brought her to the trailer because he wants to help her learn what being a Grimm means. Renard is getting ready to head home from the precinct, when Wu tells him that Adalind is there to see him. She slowly walks toward him after saying she isn't sure she'll ever forgive him. She says that maybe he did make the right decision because the Royals would have continued to come after them. She hugs Renard, much to his surprise, and smiles. Renard takes Adalind home with him as Weston watches from around a corner. Juliette is at home getting Chinese food out of the boxes when Nick arrives home. Juliette comes out of the kitchen to see him and is surprised to see that Nick brought Theresa home with him. Nick introduces Theresa to Juliette, and Theresa says no one calls her Theresa; they call her Trubel. Guest Stars Wesen Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from was reused (flashback). Continuity *The King of the Kronenberg Castle makes his first appearance. *Weston Steward, after having received permission from Viktor to "take care" of Sean Renard, starts stalking him. Trivia *The title is a reference to the spiritual song " ," a song often used in TV and film to denote spurious sympathy for a character whose problems are nowhere near as grave as they believe. References fa:فصل3:_قسمت_19 Category:Seasons 1-3 Episode Battle Royale Final 4 Category:Seasons 1-3 Episode Battle Royale Runner-Up‎